This clinical cancer research center, treating over 1400 new cases of disseminated cancer annually in a university medical school and hospital environment, aims to provide a maximal participation in the cooperative clinical chemotherapeutic studies of the national cancer program for the Detroit Medical Center and to carry out intensive interdisciplinary studies of clinical breast cancer in cooperation with the scientific staff of the Michigan Cancer Foundation. The ClinicalTherapeutic Studies in this center cover the full range of neoplasms manageable by chemotherapeutic and endocrinological means and are aimed at the improvement of these means especially in combination chemotherapy and the development of useful medical support programs for this effort in collaboration with WSU Medical School Staff. The Clinical Laboratory program is concerned with the morphological, biochemical, virological and organ and cell culture study of human mammary neoplasms in relation to the hormonal metabolism of breast cancer patients and their immune responses. Its aims are the understanding of breast cancer development and metastatic behavior; the clarification of prognosis; and the improvement of management for this disease.